Robert Terwilliger
|Dernière= |Apparition= |Surnoms= |Age=41 ans |Origine= |Adresse= |Profession=Criminel |Etat=Vivant |Situation= |Naissance=11 Octobre 1957 |Décès= |Famille=Robert Terwilliger Sr. (Père) Dame Judith Terwilliger (Mère) Cecil (Frère) Francesca (Femme) Gino (Fils) |Liens= }}Robert Terwilliger plus connu sous le nom de Tahiti Bob ou Sideshow Bob est un ancien partenaire de scène de Krusty le Clown. Il est tombé dans le crime et n'a désormais qu'une ambition, tuer Bart Simpson. Il est également membre du parti républicain et s’autoproclame génie. Biographie Robert Terwilliger a commencé sa carrière sous le nom de "Tahiti Bob", un acolyte non parlant dans l'émission de télévision Krusty le Clown. En fait, son frère cadet, Cecil Terwilliger, avait auditionné pour le rôle, ce qui n'avait pas impressionné Krusty et voyait Bob comme un faire-valoir idéal qui serait ridicule et ne lui poserait jamais de lapin. Sideshow Bob a enduré beaucoup de choses comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un faire-valoir , comme d'être pris pour cible avec des tartes et de se faire tirer dessus avec des canons, mais Krusty a pris un penchant plus sadique pour faire rire, ce qui s'était révélé être une habitude à faire avec ses autres acolytes. Tahiti Bob a rapidement commencé à se lasser de ces bouffonneries, et s'est également rendu compte que hors caméra Krusty s'engageait dans des comportements vulgaires tels que le jeu illégal et la fréquentation des bars à bandes. Fatigué de subir des abus afin de gagner de l'argent pour financer les appétits charnels de Krusty, Tahiti Bob a commencé à planifier la chute de Krusty. thumb|Bob se faisant passer pour krusty Assez de tourments pour celui-ci,Bob accuse Krusty pour vol à main armée au Kwik-E-Mart.Un clown à l'ombre Après l'arrestation de Krusty, Bob prend le contrôle de l'émission, et initie les enfants à des éléments de haute culture. Cependant, le règne de Bob est de courte durée; Bart Simpson expose le plan, Krusty est libéré, et Bob est envoyé en prison, mais pas avant la vengeance jurer sur Bart. thumb|left Pendant son séjour en prison, Bob a gagné un Emmy Award pour son rôle sur Krusty le Clown Show, mais son prix a été confisqué par les gardiens de prison.Plus tard Bob fit la connaissance de Selma Bouvier sur un site de rencontres, et entra dans une relation avec celle-ci.La Veuve noire Après avoir été libéré de prison, il a proposé à Selman de l'épouser, en dépit des protestations de Bart. Dans le cadre d'un régime d'hériter de l'argent qu'elle a investi dans le marché boursier, Bob a tenté de tuer Selma pendant leur lune de miel. Toutefois, Bart a de nouveau déjoué le plan et Tahiti Bob retourne en prison, en criant que, dès que les démocrates étaient de retour au bureau, lui et tous les copains de son pénale seraient de retour dans les rues. Ironiquement, il a couru comme un républicain dans un épisode plus tard. Après avoir été mis en liberté conditionnelle, Bob cible Bart directement, en le thumb menaçant à plusieurs reprises et force les Simpsons à passer au Lac de la Terreur dans le cadre du Programme de réinstallation des témoins. Bob les a suivi dans leur bâteau et, après avoir soumis la famille, était prêt à tuer Bart.Lac Terreur Il permet une dernière demande et Bart l'autorise à entendre toute la partition du HMS Pinafore. Le plomb dilatoire de la troisième arrestation de Bob. thumb|left Bob a été libéré de prison une fois de plus après que le commentateur conservateur de Birch Barlow convainc le public que Bob était un prisonnier politique. Après avoir été libéré, il s'est présenté comme maire de Springfield Le maire est amer avec un ticket du parti républicain. Il a remporté les élections contre le libéral sortant Joe Quimby . Il a ensuite utilisé son pouvoir de maire pour proposer la démolition de la maison des Simpsons pour faire place à une voie rapide. Bart et Lisa découvrent plus tard que Bob a truqué les élections, menant à une autre incarcération. thumb|Thaiti Bob avec la bombe nucléaire Au cours de sa peine de prison, il commence à développer une aversion croissante de la télévision, l'appelant "une fontaine de radotage insensé". Tout en faisant de services communautaires à une base aérienne, avant un spectacle aérien annuel, Bob échappé de son obligation de travail et se faufile dans un hangar de la base déguisé en officier, où il a trouvé un engin nucléaire. Pendant le spectacle aérien, comme par hasard fréquentée par la famille Simpsons, Bob est apparu sur les écrans de télévision et menacé de faire sauter Springfield Bombinette Bob avec une bombe nucléaire à moins que la ville s'arrête de radiodiffusion toutes les émissions de télévision. Lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à Bart et Lisa, la bombe est découverte à un raté, et Sideshow Bob enlève au lieu Bart et détourne l'aviateur Wright, de la planification afin de planter le Flier sur une cabane où Krusty a été la diffusion d'une émission de télévision improvisé. Toutefois, le plan échoue, et Bob retourne en prison. thumb|Barage détruit par cécil Au cours d'une autre peine d'emprisonnement, Bob est devenu membre du programme d'assistance chrétienne de la prison et a essayé d'être vraiment racheté. Le révérend Lovejoy dit qui'il à changé et veut qu'il sorte de prison. Bob est libéré de prison et confié aux soins de son frère Cecil, qui était l'ingénieur en chef en hydrologie et hydrodynamique de Springfield. Bien que Bart ait constamment enquêté sur lui et que son travail à la digue lui ait quand même fait montrer des signes d'amertume et de ressentiment, il a essayé d'être un homme bon. Cependant, l'intrigant Cecil, toujours malin à cause de son audition ratée pour Krusty, a essayé de piéger Bob en sabotant le barrage de Springfield. Bob, Bart et Lisa ont arrêté Cecil et sauvé la ville. Cependant, les deux frères ont été envoyés en prison malgré la véritable innocence de Bob en raison de l'insistance inébranlable du chef Clancy Wiggum sur la culpabilité de Bob malgré tout témoignage contraire. Les Frères ennemis thumb|Bart hypnotisé par Bob équipé d'explosif Lorsque Krusty annonce sa retraite en raison d'un faible audiences, Bob a découvert à la prison que Krusty avait effacé tous les premiers spectacles mettant en vedette Tahiti Bob. Bob est libéré de prison et a développé un complot pour tuer Krusty. Dans le cadre de son nouveau poste d'animateur d'intercom à l'école élémentaire de Springfield, il retient Bart dans une cabane près de la cour de récréation de l'école, l'hypnotise et lui fait un lavage de cerveau, prévoyant de l'utiliser comme kamikaze pendant le dernier spectacle de Krusty sur la retraite. Cependant, lorsqu'il entend Krusty exprimer son regret de l'avoir maltraité, Bob décide d'annuler son plan, et bien qu'il soit renvoyé en prison pour tentative de meurtre, Krusty le remercie du fait que l'audience de son émission monte en flèche chaque fois que Bob essaie de le tuer. Tahiti Bob, à la suite de sa tentative de meurtre, allait aussi être exécuté par la Guillotine, mais Bob a rappelé au chef Wiggum qu'il devait subir un procès avant de commettre l'exécution, ce qui a entraîné sa révocation et son emprisonnement. La Vengeance du clown A un moment donné, il a aussi participé au cours d'art de Marge en prison, et a finalement fait faire une sculpture sur papier mâché à son propre visage pour une raison inconnue. L'Orgueil du puma thumb|left|Franck Grimes Jr. tente de tuer Homer Après une tentative de meurtre sur Homer Simpson, Bob a été temporairement libéré de prison pour aider à trouver le coupable, au grand désarroi et à l'horreur de Bart et Lisa. thumb|Bob libéré pour sauvé Homer Pour l'empêcher de commettre des crimes, la police attache une jarretière de choc à la jambe de Bob et donne à la famille une télécommande qui choque Bob par simple pression du bouton, ce qui s'avère efficace. Cependant, la famille, principalement Bart, utilise la télécommande à mauvais escient, choquant Bob juste parce qu'il est trop intelligent. Au cours de l'affaire, Bob a sauvé Homer après une tentative d'assassinat. Une fois le mystère résolu, il est retourné chez les Simpson pour tuer Bart. Cependant, Bob s'est rendu compte qu'il était "habitué au visage de Bart" et qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire Qui veut tuer Homer ? Bob ne retourna pas en prison et décida de partir en Italie afin de prendre un nouveau départ. Après s'être fait un nom pour son vin (ses pieds exceptionnellement grands ont fait de lui un parfait pressoir à raisins), il est devenu le maire de la ville. Il a épousé une femme de la région, Francesca, avec qui il a eu un fils nommé Gino. thumb|Les simpson croise Tahiti Bob et sa famille La famille Simpson l'a rencontré par hasard après être venue en Italie pour récupérer une voiture pour M. Burns. Bob les accueille avec hospitalité à la condition qu'ils ne révèlent pas son passé criminel ; cependant, une Lisa ivre plaisante au sujet des actes criminels de Bob, exposant éventuellement le passé de Bob et causant Bob à être aliéné de ses citoyens. Lui, sa femme et son fils jurent une vendetta sur les Simpson. Vendetta thumb Lors d'une tentative ultérieure d'assassinat de Bart, Bob a attiré la famille Simpsons dans un faux restaurant de côtes levées et a ligoté toute la famille, prévoyant de les tuer avec l'explosion d'un ordinateur portable en surchauffe près d'une pile de TNT. Après que Bob ait mal cité plusieurs lignes sur Shakespeare, Lisa a réussi à l'amener à vérifier une ligne d'une pièce de Shakespeare sur Wikipédia, ce qui a fait exploser l'ordinateur portable sur ses mains. Au cours du procès, le père de Bob, Robert Terwilliger Sr., a témoigné à la barre, expliquant que Bob souffrait d'une maladie cardiaque rare, et suggérant également que Sideshow Bob est fou à cause de sa longue querelle avec Bart. Cela a convaincu Springfield qu'à long terme, Bart est en fin de compte à blâmer, et ils se retournent contre lui. Alors que Bart plaide son innocence, Bob sort une fiole de nitroglycérine étiquetée, que Bart enlève et jette par la fenêtre, pensant que c'était un explosif. La fiole était en fait le médicament pour le cœur de Bob et il s'est effondré sur le sol, inconscient, et a été déclaré mort. En réalité, Bob simulait en fait sa mort et s'est mis dans un état de mort temporaire, son père lui ayant injecté une anesthésie. Toute sa famille l'aidait à tuer Bart. Lorsqu'un Bart coupable visite son cercueil alors qu'il est conduit par Cecil, Bob saute hors du cercueil et emprisonne Bart à l'intérieur, pour être incinéré dans le cercueil. La famille Simpsons sauve Bart juste à temps en aveuglant Bob avec des cendres non réclamées. Toute la famille de Bob, y compris sa femme et son enfant italiens, ainsi que son frère et ses parents, ont été condamnés à une peine d'emprisonnement de 87 ans, et Bob a été mis dans une camisole de force.Funérailles pour un félon thumb|Homer séquestré par Patty et Selma Tahiti Bob a été brièvement vu s'évader de prison et a rendu visite à Krusty le Clown pour la semaine. Bart et Lisa ont tracé Tahiti Bob jusqu'à une cabane pensant qu'il était prêt à tuer Homer Simpson (Homer a disparu au troisième mariage de Marge et a pensé que Sideshow Bob était le coupable à cause d'un indice, les clés avec les lettres "SB" dessus, étant laissé dans la chambre du marié), thumb|left|Bob entrain de sculpter Krusty pour ensuite découvrir qu'il essayait en fait d'aérer un buste de Krusty qu'il sculptait. Krusty explique aussi que Sideshow Bob n'a pas pu enlever Homer Simpson parce que Bob était avec Krusty toute la journée. Quand Lisa l'interroge sur le porte-clés, il lui explique que, bien que ce soit bien qu'ils aient pensé à lui, les initiales ne le concernent pas seulement, et donne une liste de personnes auxquelles "SB" pourrait se référer, dont Selma Bouvier, la vraie coupable Finalement.Mariage en sinistre thumb|Tahiti Bob avec le visage de Walt Warren Plus tard, la ville de Springfield libère tous les délinquants mineurs de la prison de Springfield à la suite de compressions budgétaires. Sideshow Bob fait de la chirurgie plastique sur son nouveau compagnon de cellule, Walt Warren, échangeant leur visage (ce qu'il a fait afin d'être libéré plus tôt de prison, comme Walt, pour pouvoir tuer Bart). Il achète ensuite la maison à côté des Simpson, se faisant passer pour un voisin amical en attendant l'occasion de tuer Bart. Cependant, bien que ce déguisement trompe le reste des Simpson, Bart y voit clair en reconnaissant immédiatement la voix distinctive de Bob. Bob a ensuite prévu d'emmener Bart au Five Corners pour qu'il puisse tuer Bart dans un état alors qu'il se trouvait dans un autre état, afin qu'il soit légal pour lui de tuer Bart. thumb Cependant, le vrai Walt parvient à déjouer son plan et la police des cinq États le piège Il est révélé qu'on lui a rendu son visage normal lorsqu'il parle plus tard brièvement pendant la réunion municipale pour exiler la famille Simpson Mon voisin le Bob et plus tard, lorsqu'il tente de tuer Bart à New York, pour être frappé par un train Bart a également pris son identité lors d'une partie de poker en ligne. Bob a par la suite été revu au procès Bart Simpson, en se comportant comme un "témoin hostile". thumb Alors qu'il purgeait encore sa peine au pénitencier de Springfield, Tahiti Bob a été recruté comme sujet de test humain par Monsarno Corporation. Son but initial était de s'assurer que les expériences ne seraient pas trop douloureuses pour les singes tests. Après avoir publié les résultats des tests auxquels il a été soumis, il a finalement gravi les échelons pour devenir scientifique en chef sur le campus de recherche de Monsarno, où il a créé plus de 5000 brevets. Un jour, la famille Simpson visite le laboratoire pour en apprendre davantage sur les organismes génétiquement modifiés et est choquée de voir Sideshow Bob y travailler. Bob jure qu'il a changé et qu'il travaille vraiment pour un monde meilleur. Au cours de leur visite, Lisa apprend qu'elle et Bob partagent une passion commune pour Walt Whitman, la poésie et l'art. Croyant qu'un esprit qui pense autant comme le sien ne peut pas être complètement mauvais, elle commence à rendre visite à Bob régulièrement sur le campus. Finalement, Monsarno Corporation permet à Bob de passer une heure de liberté avec Lisa au musée métropolitain de Springfield. Là-bas, un Calder Mobile tombe presque sur Lisa, mais Bob la sauve en attrapant le mobile et en le jetant sur le côté. Lorsque Lisa demande comment Bob a eu la force de soulever la sculpture massivement lourde, Bob avoue qu'il avait modifié son ADN pour se donner diverses capacités surhumaines. De plus, il admet qu'il n'était venu au musée que pour prélever de l'ADN sur les effets personnels de personnages historiques célèbres (tels que George Washington, Albert Einstein et Florence Nightingale) et les épisser avec les siens afin de devenir un dictateur surhumain. Finalement, Bart se présente au musée et Bob est poussé à attaquer les enfants Simpson, à cause de l'ADN de Zombie Ant Fungus. thumb|Tentative de suicide de Bob Au cours de la scène de poursuite qui suit, Bob démontre les capacités de sauter comme une sauterelle, de sonar et de kinésie crânienne. Il finit par coincer les enfants au barrage de Springfield et a l'intention de les en débarrasser. Cependant, lorsque Lisa récite une citation de Whitman, Bob réalise finalement quel genre de personne il est devenu et tente de se suicider en sautant du barrage . Il survit parce qu'il s'est donné des branchies.L'Homme qui en voulait trop thumb|left|Tahiti bob rend visite à Krusty pour enterrement Lorsque le père de Krusty meurt, Bob fait une brève apparition à la réception funéraire pour offrir ses condoléances à Krusty (la façon exacte dont il a été capturé ou si ses capacités ont été enlevées n'est jamais expliqué). Il est alors confronté à un Tahiti Mel ivre, qui lui révèle que Krusty lui dit toujours qu'il ne sera jamais à la hauteur du génie comique de Bob. Mel poursuit en disant que tous les acolytes de Krusty ont pensé à le tuer.Le Cafard du clown thumb|Jack et Bob négocie pour se venger de Bart Plus tard, Bob rencontre Jack Lassen, un sociopathe qui a accepté un emploi de gardien de prison au pénitencier de Springfield après que Bart l'a fait viré de son poste de professeur de l'école primaire de Springfield. Réalisant qu'ils partagent tous les deux une haine profonde pour Bart Simpson, Lassen propose de faire évader Bob de prison pour qu'ils puissent faire équipe et prendre leur revanche sur le garçon ensemble. Bob finit par rejeter l'accord car il ne veut pas avoir à éviscérer Bart à tour de rôle. Drôle de camping thumb|left|Kent déviole la mort de bart Plus tard, Bob a fait des travaux d'intérêt général, bien que son travail acharné ait été gaspillé lorsque la famille Simpson a détruit les ordures en les retrouvant par l'entremise de leur voiture de location. Après avoir appris que Bart avait disparu, Bob s'est porté volontaire aux côtés de ses autres codétenus et de Shaquille O'Neal pour retrouver Bart, évidemment pour qu'il puisse essayer de le tuer. Après avoir appris que Bart était mort, il a eu du mal à le croire, ses doutes ayant été confirmés lorsque Bart a appelé la famille Simpson pour confirmer qu'il était vivant. Bob force alors Milhouse à leur montrer où se trouvait Bart (étant le seul à avoir trouvé le trou d'homme dans lequel Bart est tombé). thumb|Bob force Milhouse à dire où se trouve bart Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il pousse Milhouse dans le trou et se prépare à utiliser les missiles du bunker de missiles militaires pour se débarrasser de son ennemi juré. Cependant, il a finalement changé d'avis et les a épargnés, probablement en le faisant remonter à la surface. Bob est ensuite retourné en prison. Néanmoins, il s'est retiré dans un phare après avoir été libéré de prison, convaincant un messager que, bien qu'il ait écrit "Die Bart, Die" dans le sable, la vie est courte, et lui conseille de ne pas le dépenser pour se venger. Porté disparu Apparence Il a des pieds exceptionnellement grands (ils remplissent en fait ses chaussures de clown surdimensionnées). Apparemment, s'il a besoin de se déguiser, il peut même plier les pieds pour porter des chaussures "normales" Il est grand avec des membres minces et une poitrine ronde. Son arme préférée est un couteau à découper, qu'il est régulièrement représenté en train de tenir. Dans l'épisode Lac Terreur, il utilise une machette. Né le 11 octobre 1957, il a 33 ans lors de sa première apparition et a participé à l'exposition de Krusty de 1983 à 1990. Cheveux Tahiti Bob se distingue par ses cheveux roux bouclés en forme de palmier (le style du palmier a été utilisé comme gag visuel dans divers épisodes). Ses cheveux sont extrêmement longs lorsqu'ils sont mouillés (comme on le voit Dans Lac Terreur), tirés ou brossés. Il a tendance à reculer et à se remettre en forme avec une grande facilité. Tatouages Sideshow Bob a plusieurs tatouages sur tout le corps, dont certains sont contre Bart. *Poitrine : Les mots "Die Bart, Die" (qu'il prétend au tribunal est censé être allemand pour "The Bart, The") *Dos : Tête de Bart (décapitée) sur son skateboard avec une bulle disant, "Ouch, Man !" *Les doigts : "Luv" (main droite) et "Hāt" (main gauche) **ā est parfois utilisé comme un long son'A', donc phonétiquement ce qui précède se prononce'Haine'. *Bras supérieur gauche : Crâne et os croisés *Bras supérieur droit : Couteau Les tatouages n'ont généralement pas été montrés depuis, bien qu'il n'ait pas été confirmé s'ils ont été enlevés ou non. Personnalité Tahiti Bob, d'une certaine façon, reflète Hannibal Lecter, un psychopathe qui pouvait réciter Shakespeare par cœur tout en vous poignardant dans le vôtre. Il aime les plus belles choses de la vie, y compris la lecture de la littérature classique et le jeu d'un instrument (un violon). Probablement en raison de son éducation, il a une passion pour le théâtre, connaissant par cœur le H.M.S. Pinafore de Gilbert et Sullivan ainsi que les œuvres de Shakespeare. Contrairement à son amour des " plaisirs supérieurs ", il méprise la télévision et d'autres choses de " basse classe ", ce qui lui donne une attitude plutôt snob. Malgré son amour des plaisirs supérieurs, il déteste ironiquement l'école Ivy League de l'Université de Princeton, qu'il a appelée avec mépris "Clown College" au moins une fois. Ironiquement, à l'époque où il était un maître criminel, il a étudié les utilisations de la dynamite, qui serait théoriquement considéré comme une classe inférieure. Parfois, il peut aussi avoir de véritables désirs d'aider l'humanité, car il explique que sa motivation pour convaincre les citoyens de Springfield de l'élire était de les "sauver d'eux-mêmes". Bob est un homme qui ne pense à rien de blesser les autres pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, même si cela inclut lui-même. Le motif principal de Bob semble être la vengeance ; son crime originel (piéger Krusty le Clown) était une tentative de se venger de lui pour avoir fait de Bob son Faire-Valoir pendant des années, et la plupart de ses autres crimes ont été des tentatives de meurtre de Bart Simpson pour l'avoir déjoué. Cependant, il a tenté à plusieurs reprises d'acquérir de l'argent et/ou du pouvoir, comme lorsqu'il a tenté de tuer Selma Bouvier ou de mener une campagne pour devenir maire républicain (ne serait-ce que pour rendre les Simpsons malheureux). Malgré son statut de sang-froid, il tente parfois de changer. Il a été libéré par Cecil et avait l'intention de changer son passé criminel (même s'il hésitait à faire du mal à Bart, son pire ennemi) De plus, il a aussi quelques réserves, comme lorsqu'il a choisi de façonner une nouvelle vie, il refuse immédiatement la Corée du Nord comme lieu d'installation pour lui. De même, le plus proche qu'il ait jamais été du meurtre de Bart, il a fini par le sauver parce qu'il a eu des doutes : la première fois, c'est quand il lui a lavé le cerveau pour qu'il agisse comme un kamikaze contre Krusty pour se venger (qu'il a abandonné à la dernière minute après avoir appris que Krusty regrettait son traitement sur Bob pendant son spectacle parallèle) et la deuxième fois, il s'est préparé pour relier Bart et Milhouse à un missile après l'avoir fait tomber à la surface, ce qui lui a fait dire à qui l'aurait fait échouer. Relation Famille thumb|Bob avec sa femme et son fils Bob a un frère nommé Cecil, qui est jaloux de Bob pour avoir volé son rôle pendant son audition pour le Krusty the Clown Show, et qui a essayé de piéger Bob pour fraude. Ses parents sont médecin, Robert Terwilliger Sr., Après avoir déménagé en Italie et être devenu maire d'un petit village italien, Bob a épousé une femme nommée Francesca et a eu avec elle un fils nommé Gino Lorsque Homer doit aller en Italie pour acheter la nouvelle voiture de sport de M. Burns, ils s'arrêtent dans le village de Bob. Bob essaie de cacher son passé à sa nouvelle femme, mais ne peut pas, contrairement à la peur de Bob, sa femme et son fils essaient de l'aider à tuer Bart. Ennemis Krusty le Clown Tahiti Bob s'est déclaré un ennemi de Krusty, car son rôle dans l'émission Krusty the Clown était régulièrement cruel et dégradant. Depuis qu'il a piégé Krusty pour vol à main armée, Bob a tenté de le tuer à quelques reprises. Cependant, la dernière fois que Bob essaie, Krusty avoue publiquement qu'il regrette d'avoir abusé de lui dans son spectacle en lui chantant une belle chanson pour s'excuser, ce qui le touche tellement.Ils semblaient enterrer la hache de guerre. Malgré cela, on l'a vu tenir une pancarte disant "Die Clown" alors que Krusty se noyait dans un lac gelé dans une tentative de baptême, et il avait plus tôt une pancarte dans la maison de "Walt Warren" qui disait "Kill Krusty, too!" (qui est la seule chose à part un rappel d'acheter du lait qui n'était pas un message disant "Kill Bart") impliquant que Bob a encore des traces de haine envers Krusty. Bart Simpson Il est devenu l'ennemi juré de Bart après avoir découvert qu'il avait piégé Krusty et l'avait envoyé en prison. Depuis , Bob est obsédé par le meurtre de Bart, complotant constamment sa vengeance en prison. Les premières fois qu'il a été libéré de prison,Bob a réalisé un plan pour assassiner Bart, ou le compter comme un "bonus" à l'un de ses autres plans (les trois seules exceptions étant quand il est devenu maire avec succès, car il a trouvé plus approprié de simplement remettre Bart à la maternelle et démolir la maison Simpson pour la construction de "Matlock Highway" que simplement pour tuer Bart, a été libéré dans le cadre du mouvement chrétien de la prison, où il a tenté de se racheter pour ses péchés, et plus particulièrement ne désire même pas blesser Bart du tout, et quand Homer a disparu de la troisième tentative à un mariage, où il a interagi avec Bart et Lisa d'une manière qui n'a nié aucune hostilité, et en fait leur a également donné un indice du trousseau de clés que le coupable réel était Selma et Patty Bouvier). Étrangement, Bob ne semble pas avoir de rancune particulière contre Lisa, malgré le fait qu'elle ait ruiné ses plans en tant que maire de Springfield, maire d'un petit village italien (involontairement), et sa tentative sur la vie de toute sa famille (qui l'inclut même). C'est peut-être parce qu'ils ont des niveaux intellectuels et culturels similaires et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se respectent les uns les autres. Il n'en veut pas non plus à Marge, Homer ou même à Maggie, car il n'a aucune raison de les détester. Il est souvent sous-entendu que la véritable raison derrière l'obsession de Bob de tuer Bart est l'ego plutôt que la vengeance, car il trouve exaspérant qu'un enfant de 10 ans sous-performant soit constamment capable de le déjouer avec une telle facilité. Ce qui ressemble le plus à une phrase d'accroche de Bob vient de cette relation : Parfois, Bob se révèle en disant "Salut, Bart" d'un ton menaçant auquel Bart (et parfois Lisa et le reste des Simpson à l'unisson) s'exclamera "AH ! Tahiti Bob ! Cependant, dans Porté disparu, Bob force Milhouse à leur montrer où se trouvait Bart (étant le seul à avoir trouvé le trou dans lequel Bart était tombé). Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il pousse Milhouse dans le trou et se prépare à utiliser les missiles du bunker de missiles militaires pour se débarrasser de son ennemi juré. Cependant, il a finalement changé d'avis, et lui et Bart ont accepté une trêve et sont devenus amis. Râteaux Lorsque Bob suit les Simpson jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison après qu'ils ont fait partie du Programme de protection des témoins, il sort de sous leur voiture, il marche sur le bout d'un râteau couché sur le sol, ce qui le fait soulever et le frappe au visage et il tremble. Il s'en détourne, seulement pour que la même chose se produise, car un autre râteau se trouve à proximité. Il est à plusieurs reprises la cible du gag, ce qui l'amène à déclarer les râteau comme son plus grand ennemi "à part Bart Simpson". Carrière Son occupation était d'être le faire-valoir de Krusty dans le Krusty The Clown Show. Il ne voulait même pas du boulot : Bob a accompagné son frère aux auditions et, sans le savoir, a assez impressionné Krusty pour être embauché sur place. Son ancien travail est inconnu. Il a abandonné son poste de faire-valoire après avoir été emprisonné pour avoir piégé Krusty, et est devenu depuis un maître criminel, bien que la partie "maître" soit fallacieuse, car il a été trompé à plusieurs reprises par des enfants. Cependant, lors de la première arrestation, il avertit les adultes de ne pas mépriser les enfants car ils sont plus intelligents qu'ils n'en ont l'air " ils étaient assez intelligents pour m'avoir ", ce qui implique que Bart et Lisa peuvent avoir une intelligence supérieure à la plupart des enfants moyens.. Apparitions Note : Les épisodes où il tient un rôle important sont en caractères gras. |-| Épisode= *' ' * * (Photo) * * *' ' * (Flasback) *' ' * (Flasback) *' ' * * (Nom) *' ' * (Mention) * (Mention) * (Gag du canapé) * (Gag du canapé) *' ' * * (Photo) *' ' * * (Image de promo) *' ' * (Photo) * (Image) * (Gag du Canapé) *' ' * (Image de promo) * (Nom) * (Image) * (Image) *' ' * (Flasback) * * (Gag du canapé) * * (Gag du Canapé) * (Rêve de Bart) * * (Image) *' ' * * * * (Gag du canapé) * * * * * (Gag du canapé) * * * * * *' ' * * * * * * (Nom) * (Gag du canapé) *' ' * * * * * * * * * (Gag du canapé) * * * *' ' * ---- épisode pas sorti dans les pays francophone: * (Bart's Not Dead) * (The Girl on The Bus) * (Bart vs. Itchy & Scratchy) * (Girl's in the Band) * (I'm Just a Girl Who Can't Say D'oh) * (D'oh Canada) * (Woo-hoo Dunnit?) }} |-| Jeux= *''The Simpsons Arcade Game'' *''Les Simpson, le jeu'' *''The Simpsons: Road Rage'' *''The Simpsons: Minutes to Meltdown'' *''Bart's House of Weirdness'' *''Krusty's Fun House'' *''Bart vs. the Space Mutants'' *''The Simpsons Ride'' *''Les Simpson : Springfield Références }} Voir Aussi de:Robert Terwilliger en:Robert Terwilliger es:Bob Terwilliger it:Bob Terwilliger pl:Robert Terwilliger pt-br:Sideshow Bob ru:Сайдшоу Боб Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Famille Terwilliger Catégorie:Adultes Catégorie:Les Simpson : Springfield Catégorie:Les Simpson, le jeu Catégorie:Krusty